Every Knight Has Its Day/Gallery
When two competing Mixels start public school, sparks fly when one eagerly wants to mix while the other doesn’t. Episode Act I The Medivals Arrive Screenshot_(11).png Screenshot (61).png Screenshot (62).png Screenshot (63).png Screenshot (64).png Screenshot (65).png Screenshot (66).png Screenshot (67).png Screenshot (68).png Screenshot (70).png Prinicpal_1.png Principal_2.png Screenshot (69).png Screenshot_(15).png Screenshot_(16).png Screenshot_(17).png Screenshot_(18).png Screenshot_(19).png Screenshot_(20).png Screenshot_(21).png Screenshot (71).png What_year_is_this.png Screenshot (72).png Camillot1.png Screenshot_(22).png Screenshot_(39).png Screenshot_(40).png Screenshot_(41).png Screenshot_(42).png Screenshot_(43).png Screenshot_(44).png Screenshot_(45).png Screenshot_(46).png Screenshot_(47).png Camillot2.png Screenshot_(49).png Screenshot_(50).png Screenshot_(51).png Screenshot (60).png Screenshot (52).png Kick.JPG Mixadel, look after your cousin..JPG Closing the door.JPG Don't worry uncle.JPG Happy Paladum.JPG Bye Paladum.JPG The King's carrige.JPG Some BG Klinkers.JPG Some BG Klinkers 02.JPG Sad Paladum.JPG Sad Paladum 02.JPG Sad Paladum 03.JPG Sad Paladum 04.JPG Paladum runs away.JPG Paladum runs away 02.JPG Paladum runs away 03.JPG Well now, I guess we should just mix right in..JPG Are you serious?.JPG I’ll never Mix with ordinary Mixels..JPG Welcome to the school.JPG I’m your principal, sort of royalty myself!.JPG Fetch our books, knave.JPG How did he know my name is Knave?!.JPG Mixing 101 THEY COMING.JPG The new students.JPG The new students 02.JPG Get these guys, they’re royalty.JPG Uh, do we call them “your highness”.JPG HAHAHHAHHAAHHAHHAHA.JPG Groveling won’t be necessary.JPG Classic mix.png Classic murp.png A Game of Murpball Surrounding Camillot.png Red team.png Murpball Murps 01.png Murpball Murps 02.png Murpball Murps 03.png Murpball Murps 04 Jamzy.png Murpball Murps 06.png Murpball Mix.png Students Mix.png Murpball Murps 05.png Murpball Murps 07.png Wiped Out Teams.png Murpball Murps 08 Booger.png Murpball Murps 09 Camillot.png Act II At the Zoo School overview.png Miscolored Infernite.png Mixopolis_Zoo_location.png Mixopolis Zoo.png Off_the_bus.png Gate Keeper.png Can't Come In.png Ranger Jinx appearance.png Ranger Jinx.png Don't Make Wacky Faces.png Frog Mixamals.png Lake Monster Mixamal Thing.png Sea Miximals.png Bonzipod appearance.png Giraffe Things.png The Giraffe Things Mix.png Mixopods Mix.png Subterranian Borers.png Subterranian Borers Mix.png Some Rhino Thing.png Weird Ape Things.png Some Monkey Things.png Weird Alligator Things.png Gassy Mud Mixamals.png Mixoplotapi.png Some Crab Things.png Crunchdoodles and Predator.png Crunchdoodles Mix.png Mixelopters unleashed.png Another Mixelopter.png Sergeant.png Sargent.png Screenshot_(80).png Screenshot_(83).png Screenshot_(84).png HustleHustle.png Screenshot_(86).png Mixelopter 6.png Cool Spikel Dude.png Screenshot_(88).png Screenshot_(89).png Screenshot_(90).png Screenshot_(92).png Screenshot_(96).png Screenshot_(93).png Screenshot_(94).png Screenshot_(95).png The MCPD Max shows up.png MCPD_Error.png Screenshot_(97).png Screenshot_(98).png Mixelopter 8.png Mixelopters Mega-Mix.png Camillot Booger Mix.png Camillot and Booger Mix.png Mixelopter 9.png Mixelopter 7.png Camillot Booger and More Mix.png Camillot Booger Munchokid and Electrokid Mix.png Mixelopter 10.png Jamzy and Camillot Mix.png Jamzy Camillot Whoever Mix.png Drunkillot.png Royal Mix.png Royal Mix appearance.png Mixelopter 11.png Maximum Mix appearance.png Pickup Horses enter the scene.jpeg Camillot will make a superb king someday.jpeg Medivals and carriage.jpeg Carriage door opens.jpeg Camillot walks in.jpeg Mixadel walks in.jpeg Paladum and door closed.jpeg Paladum starts to fly to reins.jpeg Horses waiting.jpeg Paladum hooks up.jpeg Paladum and the horses.jpeg Carriage moving.jpeg Mixopolis empty street across from school.jpeg Carriage rideoff.jpeg Carriage rideoff 2.jpeg Carriage rideoff 3.jpeg Knave waves goodbye.jpeg Bandicam_2016-03-06_18-46-40-816.jpg Starry "knight" sky.jpeg Miscellaneous Concept Art MIXOPOLISS.jpg Mixes restaurant.jpg Musicland (as entitled in original file name).jpg Opposites attract.jpg Cafe.jpg HEY_ANDY.jpeg|More behind Andy Seenan in The Wonderful World of Mixels Portfolio-10.jpg Portfolio-9.jpg Portfolio-8.jpg Portfolio-7.jpg Portfolio-5.jpg Portfolio-4.jpg Storyboards Storyboards.png|Seen in The Wonderful World of Mixels More stuff about next special.png Principal ideas.png|Concept art of the Principal 2000 One of the Stars.jpeg Other Omg teaser yas.PNG|An ad in the March–April 2016 LEGO Club Magazine To return to "Every Knight Has Its Day" and read the full episode summary, click here. Category:Episode galleries